Sueños humedos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu desperto a media noche con incredulidad, pues era la primera vez que tenía un sueño humedo con su mejor amiga Lucy, pero no seria la ultima.


_Se me había ocurrido esta idea hace algún tiempo, me pareció más tierno que Erotico, así que dije…algún día la escribiré. Ese día llego._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Sueños húmedos**

En medio de la noche, Natsu había pensado inocentemente que lo peor ya había pasado, ya saben, la misión había sido un completo asco. Habían viajado a un pueblo muy lejano, terminado por destruir casi media ciudad y quedando sin recompensa y Lucy semi desnuda. La chica parecía tener una manía casi tan grave como Gray por quedar en poca ropa. Pero era su mejor amiga y la respetaría por muy pervertida que fuera. Al final por falta de ropas, él había aceptado a prestarle su camisa, pues al ser un mago de fuego el frio no le importaba.

Ella había aceptado por que Erza no los había acompañado en esa ocasión.

No era la primera vez que la veía con su ropa, no tenía sentido que se sintiera inquieto, pues ahora tenía más ropa que antes. Pero igual una punzada molesta se alojó en su cerebro que intento ignorar.

Al llegar a Magnolia Lucy le dijo que le daría mañana la camisa, asintió algo ido y Happy se burló cuando tropezó con una rama de árbol. Tal vez estaba algo cansado por el viaje en tren y ocupaba dormir.

Pero fue hasta muy entrada la noche cuando pudo lograrlo, cuando su pesadilla comenzó.

.

El sueño fue muy vivido, sentía que en verdad estaba en la casa de Lucy comiendo algún pobre postre que su dueña hubiera intentado esconder. Luego todo dio vueltas y escucho que su rubia amiga lo llamaba y él terminaba accediendo a ir a buscarla.

Pero no se había esperado encontrarla frente a él con su ropa puesta, su cabello suelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se vea adorable, algo dulce como el postre que comía hace momentos. Se había puesto nervioso cuando estuvo contra la pared y Lucy demasiado cerca de él.

Eso era ridículo, era él quien ponía nerviosa e incomoda a Lucy por su robo de espacio personal, como solía recordarle todo el tiempo.

Las manos de la chica se posaron en su pecho desnudo, detalle que había ignorado por su falta de sensación al frio. Pero cada tacto de la chica, parecía quemar, algo que no recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo. Pero nada se comparaba como los labios de la chica sobre su cuello y como sus manos instintivamente la sujetador de la cintura para impedir que se fuera.

Su respiración era entre cortada y quería mover sus manos, pero estaba paralizado ante la repentina subida de calor de la habitación que ahora era borrosa.

¿Qué pasaba?

-Estoy encendida Natsu-murmuro Lucy con voz ronca.

Algo dentro de él, una pequeña membrana en su cerebro que no sabía que existía, se había roto. Algo conocido como cordura.

Como llego a la cama, no importaba. Pero al ver a la chica en una posición comprometedora bajo él, con su pecho derecho asomándose por la camisa. La cordura era remplazado por un instinto animal. Mordió el pecho sacándole un gritillo similar a un gemido, parecía revolcarse bajo él, pero la sujeto con fuerza por las manos y una pierna entre las piernas de la chica.

Comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de la chica, escuchándola gemir cada vez más grande.

Sabia a vainilla, olía a flores silvestres y estaba solo para él.

Con ojos oscuros destruyo los botones de su propia camisa, dejándola totalmente desnuda para él. La había visto muchas veces de esa forma, al igual que ya en otras ocasiones había tocado los pechos de la chica con descaro.

Pero ahora era diferente.

La expresión avergonzada de la chica, el bulto entre su entrepierna y el calor que pensaba estaba acostumbrado. Lo volvían loco. No era consiente de cuando comenzó a chupar las piernas de la chica, menos cuando la puso sobre sus muslos provocando que sintiera su erección bajo el pantalón. Ella solo lo apretaba con fuerza contra si misma mientras gemía en su oreja. Todo su cuerpo ahora marcado por sus dientes, sus manos la sujetaban por las caderas simulando la penetración.

Quería poseerla.

Pero antes de que se quitara el pantalón, la chica sonrió dulcemente como solía hacerlo su Lucy, su mejor amiga.

Fue cuando comprendió que estaba perdiendo la compostura y que algo estaba mal.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

.

A mitad de la noche despertó respirando agitado, volteo a ver a todos lados recordando que Happy había ido a dormir con Lucy luego que él se burlara del pescado que dejo escapar en medio de la misión. Había pensado en ir a dormir con la chica como de costumbre, pero el cansancio lo había atrapado en su sofá.

Bajo la vista para ver como sus pantalones le quedaban cortos.

Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de ese tipo, pero gracias a la "Charla" hace algunos años con el abuelo, más traumática que otra cosa. Tuvo una idea de que debía hacer. Fue al baño de su casa y bajo sus pantalones para atender su muy notable problema con su mano. Poco tiempo después supo cómo hacerlo y con un gemido con el nombre de Lucy, dejo ir su carga.

Estaba avergonzado cuando volvió acostarse en su sofá.

No pensaba que alguna vez le pasara eso con Lucy, no sabría cómo verla al día siguiente a la cara. Pero ya inventaría una excusa hasta poder controlar su problema.

Con la suerte de mierda que se traía, volvió a tener un sueño húmedo con su amigo y en la mañana debió repetir el proceso.

Joder.

Debía pensar si Lucy le había hechizado de alguna forma, aunque con más resignación supo que debería acostumbrarse al hecho luego de una semana pasando por lo mismo.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado, Natsu mi cosita :3_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
